<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red, Red, Blue. by siruru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017729">Red, Red, Blue.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru'>siruru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Canon Compliant, F/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Red Mage Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After certain events, Y’uria ends up picking different traits to make her a stronger person. However, she didn’t expect to meeting a certain miqo'te in the desert that would teach her how to be a red mage and some others things along the way as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X'rhun Tia/Original Character(s), X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, i powered through ARR at level 50 after the waking sands masscare so this first chapter is a reflection of that, but i will try to keep this within the realm of SB during the later quest line.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s easy to get lost in missions after everything that happened. Y’uria had slowly gotten used to ignoring her own needs for the sake of others, and this was just a way of ignoring what she was feeling at the time for the sake of someone else. Maybe, if she helped someone else in need, she could make some sense of how she had failed to do in the Waking Sands. </p><p>She goes all over the three city-states finding people that she can help in order to ignore the pain lodged in the middle of her chest. She changes her look and even how she acts, to keep the image that everything is still all right, but it doesn’t stop her from feeling the weight on her shoulders. But what goes around comes around, as she finds herself wondering around Ul’dah soon after speaking with the small elezen about what needs to be done next. </p><p>All this is stuck in her head, leads her to the end of the city's market and face-to-face with a young girl.</p><p>“--Some horrible people tried to kidnap us just outside the city gates! I managed to escape when a traveler stopped to help, but my sister never caught up to me.”</p><p>The response is automatic at this point, as the girl nods and smiles at Y’uria for a brief second, and it almost reminds her of her own baby sister. Y’uria shoots out of the gates before she can even say another world and while it doesn’t take her long to find the sister, she is quick to note that there is someone standing in between her and the would-be kidnappers.</p><hr/><p>They all go down rather fast, as the man dressed in red goes from casting a VeroThunder to slashing the other two men down. He moves back to the and Y’uria swears that she stops breathing for a moment, as he stands down with a flourish.</p><p>Blue meet blue, only for Y’uria see that man in red’s full face, and her shortness of breath doesn’t stop.  </p><p>“..And who might you be?” </p><p>“I came to help,” is all she can manage to say. </p><p>“You came to lend aid?” he questions with a small smile blooming onto his face, “My apologies. Had I known, I would have left you a villain or two. After all, you seem to share my distaste for those who would prey upon defenseless children. Aye! Birds of a feather are we!” </p><p>Y’uria’s simply nods at the tall, blond miqo'te words, as he states: “I am X’rhun Tia, a pilgrim of sorts. Might I know your name, friend?” </p><p>Somehow she manages to state it without too much embarrassment.</p><p>“Y’uria?” her name rolls off her tongue with that miqo'te familiarity of home, as he splits her name in two instead of bunched together like all the other races seem to do, “Hmmm, now why does that strike such a familiar chord?” </p><p>He murmurs to himself, as Y’uria can’t help but think of all to why -- to both the triumph and the failure that has been handed to her since she joined the Scions. However, both their thoughts are broken at the sound of a girlish voice.</p><p>“Excuse me, I...I just wanted to thank you for saving me!” </p><p>“My pleasure, child. You are unharmed, yes?” X’rhun questions as she watches the girl nod, “Good. Let us escort this brave lass to her sister, then. Lead the way.” </p><p>The girl grins, as the blond miqo'te follows her back into the city. Y’uria stares at where he once stood and remembers all those stories she used to read as a child, about knights that showed up at the worst of times and lead the people down the straight and narrow. She wondered if X'rhun Tia was one of those.  </p><p>“What strange man,” Y’uria can’t help but murmur to herself at the thought of someone exactly like that existing, though her curiosity is piqued especially about the magic he had used. </p><p><em> Red </em>-- a miqo'te dressed in red with just a few words and a smile had saved her, even if they didn’t know it just yet. </p><p>Y’uria stands in the Thanalan desert and takes in the dry air before running back into Ul’dah, knowing that she has to learn more about this stranger. </p><p>And though neither of them know it yet, this chance encounter had set them on the course for something else. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ref: y'hanram -- older sister, y'orshaka - younger sister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that Y’uria has never been good with swords, but Y’hanram has always been better and the middle child would never be second rate to her older sister. If Y’hanram was slick movements and slashes, Y’uria was stillness and destruction. Though it was just a fancy way of saying that she had never really picked up a sword before. </p><p>“I am only aware of theory and application of black magic,” Y’uria stumbles over her explanation like a child, as X’rhun patiently watches her, “I have never really held a sword before--”</p><p>It had always just been magic, but red magic was different from that. It added an extra layer that Y’uria wasn’t used to -- had never been taught. For once, in a very long time, she was a novice once more and she wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about that. </p><p>“So, any pointers or even lessons would be most appreciated,” she bows slightly to the older miqo'te and waits for his response. </p><p>It reminds her too much of being a child and asking to be taught alongside her sisters only to be turned down for whatever reason. She awaits the same results and that this curious red magic will just end up something she ended up wasting too much time on, unlike how it had been with the Coco siblings. </p><p>“Of course,” the warm response filters through her negative thoughts and confuses her. She looks up to see the older miqo'te nod. </p><p>“As your teacher,” X’rhun explains in his endless patience and calmness, “and the one who welcomed you into red magic, it would only make sense for me to close the gap on anything that might deter you from living to your full potential.” </p><p>Y’uria is speechless, as the red mage smiles: “We can start if with the basics and I can point you to some old books you could pick up should that make the learning more easier for you.” </p><p>“That,” Y’uria breathes out, as blue eyes watch her, “would be most helpful.” </p><p>“Should we begin posthaste?” X’rhun asks as Y’uria can’t help but nod all too quickly.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Half step, move the right, a twirl and then a flourish of the rapier. Move back. Balance it off with a casting of Verothunder or as it fits to keep the balance between the white and black magic.  </em>
</p><p>It’s a set of steps that Y’uria tries her hardest to remember, but she certainly knows that things can change in an instant during the heat of battle. However, for now, as she hits the striking dummy once more, it is all for practice and to better understand how the rapier should work with the rest of her set and body. </p><p>“You’re an inch from your intended mark,” a voice remarks from behind her. </p><p>Y’uria sighs in annoyance and the deep exhaustion that settles into her bones. In the weeks since requesting her sword training, she was coming to the Coin &amp; Coffer two, now boarding three times a week to take lessons from X’rhun and while there was still progress, she felt stuck. Each skill was a marvel on its own, but to add together alongside the balance of white and black magic was exhausting -- to the point where she ended up spamming one more than the other. </p><p>However, at this point, Y’uria was too stubborn to give up. And if X’rhun hadn’t been there, probably to the point of exhaustion as he comes over to her and reminds her to take a break with a pat on her shoulder. </p><p>“Let us take a rest for now,” X’rhun remarks with a kind smile that makes Y’uria’s blood freeze, but she knows that it's from a place of worry instead of chastising over doing something wrong. Y’uria was slowly starting to realize that X’rhun was a sincere and patient teacher. It doesn’t stop her from complaining though--</p><p>“I could’ve--” her words catch in her throat at the sight of blue eyes straight right at her. His hand drops from her shoulder and that’s when she remembers to breathe once more.  </p><p>“No doubt you are getting closer to your goal,” X’rhun smiles because he had seen how much she had been working this whole time, “But, there is also a balance between training and resting your body. The training dummy will still be there when we come back.” </p><p>Y’uria frowns, but follows back to the front of the Coin &amp; Coffer. There isn’t a cloud in the clear blue sky of South Thanalan, as she lets out a deep breath, unsure if she should tell the older miqo'te just how much his words had helped her in that moment. </p><p>She laughs and before falling into step with him, “All right, but I request a sparring match afterwards.” </p><p>She catches the side look he gives her from underneath the large-brimmed hat he wears, “As your teacher, I would be more than happy to assess how your sword fighting is coming along, but after a good meal.” </p><p>Slowly but surely, Y’uria gets into the rhythm and balance that comes with red magic and as she dons a new outfit to fit the changes in her fighting style -- X’rhun can’t help but notice that red is a good color on her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X’rhun is quick to note that he has a fast learner in his newest pupil, but as someone who has done everything she had up to this point -- well, he isn’t very surprised. What does surprise him is that once the basic lessons and sword play is over with, she keeps coming back. It isn’t like how he had taught Alisae, who was gone as soon as she learned the basic skills, Y’uria’s number of visits throughout the week have decreased but she is always there at least once. </p><p>“What are these?” he can’t help but ask, as he notes the basket of baked goods sitting in the center of the table. The smell reminded him that he had eaten such a sweet in quite some time. </p><p>“A local culinary from my adventurer's company  gave me a handful since he has been practicing,” Y’uria explains as she motions for X’rhun to sit down, “There are so many, I am just going around and sharing them. You can have one, if you like.” </p><p>“Thank you,” is all he can say before grabbing the small crumpet and taking a bite out of it. Blue eyes watch him for a moment before pulling out her journal and getting to the real point of why she had come. </p><p>Y’uria would always come back with questions or situations that she had faced on her travels and come back to ask X’rhun for his opinion on the matter as a red mage. While he could see the benefits of this, he could also see why some people would see this as a waste of time. However, he was also starting to see that Y’uria had a certain type of tenacity that left no stone untouched -- maybe, that’s how she had earned her title.  </p><p>“I was wondering,” she starts off, breaking his train of thought as she goes over another scenario she has thought of in her time away. He takes another bite of his crumpet and sends the rest of the afternoon going over all the made-up scenarios and those he remembered from personal experience. </p><hr/><p>It takes over slowly, but it eventually reaches X’rhun’s ears in the Coin &amp; Coffer. Two hyur men were sharing a meal a few steps away from him, so he is quick to pick it up as he nurses his own drink. </p><p>“Heard the Warrior is walking around with a new type of magic,” the first man goes on, “Thunder and sword slashin’ is what took down ‘em Garlean soldiers.” </p><p>The second man goes one to say that he doesn’t believe him, however X’rhun picks enough to know what they mean and as he takes another sip of his drink -- he can’t help but keep smiling.</p><hr/><p>All of a sudden it is some time before he sees the younger miqo'te once more. Now, X’rhun is never one to judge and he had taught her the basics well enough to understand why she might think she no longer needed a teacher, more than one student had left him in such a way. It was odd to no longer have someone that was part of the everyday, but surely someone such as herself had more important things to do. </p><p>X’rhun was quick to go back to his usual ways, of waiting at the Coin &amp; Coffer, only to be surprised once more on a bright sunny day with a tap on his shoulder. Blue meets blue, as he sees Y’uria in yet another red outfit, though the look on her face is a little different than usual.</p><p>“Ah, I see from the glint in your eyes,” X’rhun can’t help but proudly remark at her steady growth, “That the soul crystal has surrendered its secrets. Welcome to the ranks of the red mages.” </p><p>She gives him a steady smile and X’rhun feels warmth of pride settle in his chest once more of the thought of passing down the art of red magic once more. However, with the soul crystal in her hands, it felt a bit more different that usual, like there was truly someone else in the world that knew the secrets of this lost art besides himself now. </p><p>He goes on to explain the noble origin of red magic to her a bit more in depth as to where it came from and he can tell that he has her attention with the way her eyes widen and her ears pull back. In their time together, X’rhun was slowly realizing that stories were the best way to explain something to her. </p><p>“Ah, but I have prattled on about the history of red magic long enough,” he lets out with a laugh at the frown she gives before getting completely serious, “--Far better that you experience it firsthand! There remains the mystery of who sent the kidnappers after those poor girls, and I have a feeling that attempts to unearth the culprit will provide the battle practice you require.” </p><p>The look on her face quickly mentions at the what happened before, but X’rhun thinks later on that it might be the idea of getting into a fight that rallied up Y’uria the most, considering everything she had gone through. </p><hr/><p>The church is supposed to be a quick ask and leave, however X’rhun should have thought by now that things were never going to be easy when looking for the truth. It certainly helped that he had brought Y’uria along though. </p><p>“Did you notice that we are being followed, Y’uria?” he asks as her ears move back and forth, as if catching all the noises around them before nodding slowly, “The very cabal we are investigating seems to have taken an interest in us.” </p><p>She doesn’t seem that surprised, but this quickly becomes a plan for something else in X’rhun’s head: “Well, let them try! This will be the perfect opportunity for you to test your newly acquired skills.”</p><p>He grins as he explains the use of magic as dance and while Y’uria grimaces at the metaphor, she seems more than ready to follow him through with his plan. She gives him a brief nod and after the minor interaction with the cabal of mages doesn't work, then all bets are off.   </p><p>And just how he had mentioned it before, the battle quickly turns into a dance as he and Y’uria take turns fighting the mages with their own skills. Every time there is something near his back, there is a flash of red that follows afterward as the enemy gets struck down. The is a swish of the blade near the corner of his eye before he pushes in with a Vercure. </p><p>They move up the mountain path together, as Y’uria never looks his way but always knows where she needs to be. X’rhun is sure that the soul crystal had something to do with that. </p><p>The last creature they face is a bit harder due to its sheer size, but somehow they manage as Y’uria jumps in and with a half-step takes the beast down. She lets out a sigh that had been holding before turning to face him with a wider smile. The last wisps of Vercure travel around her as her breathing returns to normal. </p><p>“Well done, Y’uria. You have exceeded my expectations!” </p><p>It is really the only thing he can say, as she looks at him and her smile broadens. She had done so much more than that, especially with the appearance of the demonic hound, but there would be time to talk about that later. </p><p>Right now, regardless of his student's growth and how impressive she was on the battlefield, there were bigger things to think about. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time is a hard thing to grasp at times, but Y’uria hadn’t felt it until this moment. As X’rhun goes on with his story, she slowly realizes that the miqo'te in front of her is certainly very much older than -- as he was fighting in wars, she was barely a young kit still following her mother around. X’rhun has seen things, both good and bad, in his lifetime but had come out a stronger but still kind-hearted person in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty years ago, I joined the revolutionaries of Al Mihgo and learned magic alongside like minded companions,” “We formed the Crimson Duelists and together we rose up against the tyranny of the mad King Theodoric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, something warm flooded into her chest as she took in the older miqo'te face -- silver-blond hair smashed against red, crinkles around his blue eyes, though he didn’t seem angry or sad over recalling such memories.  He had just settled with them over the course of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...We were crushed. Of all the Duelists, only I survived to watch our homeland languish under the rule of Imperial soldiers,” he moved a bit before continuing his story, “Even after leaving Al Mihgo, I never ceased fighting for its liberation.  And when I learned of the Calamity -- of the threat to the lands of Eorzea-- I allied myself with the valiant scholars of Sharlayan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes meet blue as he gives her a weary smile, “--But never in all the years I have betrayed the oath the Duelists swore to champion the weak with heart and steel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air feels heavy and in that moment Y’uria can see all his years laid upon his shoulders before he shakes his head, as if trying to lift everything he had just told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such is the nature of the magic you will learn from an idealistic fool, if you were to master this art. However, then my road will become your road for the duration of your studies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X’rhun leaves her to think about their most recent battle, but she can’t help but think that she was all right with following an idealistic fool who learned from his mistakes if it was someone like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she would tell him that to his face any time soon though.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It’s not like X’rhun regrets telling his newest student his life story, at least most of it, because he wanted her to know what she would be getting into, but to talk about such things like he regretted them seemed like too much to share with the younger miqo'te. Yes, X’rhun did have his moments of melanchia and longing, but they were fewer and far between compared to when he was younger. But, there was just something about the young woman that seemed to want to make him share his deepest thoughts with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just hoped it wasn’t all too much that she decided to quit red magic all together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought stayed in the back of his mind for quite some time, though it didn’t help when one and then two weeks passed without sight of pink-haired and red grabs. He is making his way back to the Coin &amp; Coffer from the information gathering that he had done once more at the church, when he hears it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X’rhun,” there is a breathless sigh of his name that cause his ears to perk up, “It’s been a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue meets blue and X’rhun knows exactly who it is as she comes out of the shadows of the establishment she is so used to seeing him in by now. However, X’hun is slightly taken aback at the sight in front of him --  shorter hair and new clothes make Y’uria look a completely different person as she gives him a weary smile, and that’s when he can tell that she isn’t the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had happened between now and the last time that he had seen her that had changed his student. He could only wonder what, though she took his silence as something else.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that horrible?” she lets out nervously before placing a gloved hand to her now neck-length pink hair, “Trust me, I did not make the choice lightly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X’rhun shakes his head at her lack of self-confidence before adding, “It is a refreshing look. It is just vastly different from when I last saw you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I supposed it is,” Y’uria remarks softer than before as she puts her hand down. X’rhun watches at the moonlight shadows to hide her face and what she actually might be feeling at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am sure that there is story behind it,” X’rhun answers, easing the conversation into something else as Y’uria laughs, “If you do not mind sharing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not mind at all, my friend,” she relents, before adding in, “Only if you share one of yours as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what would you like to hear about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alh Migo.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Time doesn’t heal all wounds, but it certainly does ease them -- X’rhun knows that much. Words and memories that would have bothered him ages ago, do not seem to stir such as strong emotion as they did once. Though it might also help that he is remembering his comrades and their deeds in a jovial manner with his student than in self-defeat by his lonesome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he can watch his student laugh at one of his former comrades’ antics with red magic: “--And he just ran around like that. Dear Twelve!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark naked as his name day,” X’rhun shakes his head before taking another sip of his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’uria’s smile softens, as she nurses her dinner a bit more. It is then that the light hits her face in just the right way and X’rhun can see it -- the new scar placed on the lower part of the cheek.  It is then that it all makes sense to X’rhun...that his student --the Warrior of Light, he tends to forget-- might actually need a moment to forget the weight that comes with such a title. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, to see her laugh and smile, he was more than willing to provide it since he personally knew what being alone during those moments left like. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time he saw his student a few weeks afterwards, her outfit was remodeled to have her shorter hair hidden under a white boat hat and there was a slightly warmer smile on her face. However, that soon changes when she sees the serious look on his face. He asks the first thing that came to mind, if not to lighten the situation.</p><p>“How fares your training, my friend? I imagine you have grown quite accustomed to the shift between spell craft and swordplay by now,” he says, as the younger miqo'te simply nods, though X’rhun already knew some of this from the stories and reports he received from the Ala Mhigan Resistance. </p><p>But, instead of lecturing her on the old tales of red magic and his own personal stories of the craft, he simply tells her to take each battle as a learning experience. He would still teach her whatever he could, but that could only go so far with how much she was progressing and how much her brain seemed to absorb everything like a sponge. However, instead of hearing the familiar hotheadedness of students that thought they knew more than him or the discouragement of those that felt something deeper, instead Y’uria smiles and gives him a small bow. </p><p>“I look forward to learning more under your tutelage, X’rhun,” she says with the utmost professionalism. A complete turn around from that night full of stories and laughs, but in a way he understood. </p><p>The respite was over and there was more work to be done than before. He nods and gets down to the business at hand. </p><p>“Speaking of which, Father Illud mentioned that he had something that he wished to discuss regarding our sigil-branded ambushers. Let’s head inside, shall we?”</p><p>X’rhun, like a gentleman, motions for her to go ahead of him and with a nod she does so and before plugging into whatever adventure this might lead them into he cannot deny that Y’uria looks best with a smile on her face. </p><hr/><p>Father Illud tells them about a merchant's son being kidnapped in a similar situation than the girl on the first night that he had met Y’uria. The religious man goes on about the entire situation and Y’uria takes in everything. She gives the man her utmost attention and nods when she needs to, sometimes she even looks at him when it is his turn to speak. </p><p>Y’uria is an observer above all else and he can’t help but take note of that. However, he can’t help but wonder what she thinks of all this as they are dragged into even more Ala Mhigan Resistance endeavors. However, instead of saying anything, she simply nods when he says: </p><p>“Come, Y’uria! The Golden Saucer awaits.”</p><hr/><p>X’rhun can’t help but notice how her eyes widen at the sight of the Golden Saucer and while he had made the comment of not knowing if she gambled or not, he knew at the moment that she didn’t. Maybe, this was even her first time as everything that sparkled seemed to catch her attention. It almost made him want to laugh, if the situation had not been so serious. </p><p>However, once they arrive at their destination and the merchant begins talking, he cannot help but notice that a switch turns on within the young miqo'te. Her eyes get steely and her attention is completely focused on the task at hand. </p><p>As they learn more about the puppeteers and hired assassins, X’rhun can’t help but think if this might be why her reputation precedes her.</p><hr/><p>“I propose we split up and secure both areas. I will take the back streets and you can have the old mining shaft. Sweep the tunnel clean of ambushers, then meet me back here when you are sure the tunnel is safe!”</p><p>X’rhun is more than safe to assume that his young protege will be able to handle sweeping a tunnel. He had only seen her red magic in battle once or twice, but the way she could handle the swapping of magical arts and swordplay was truly astonishing. However, he always knew that it was better to keep practicing -- Y’uria at times relied too much on theory and the hypothetical during their talks. He also knew that battling would be the best thing to get her out of her head and pay more attention at the minute-by-minute changes of battle. </p><p>Minutes into waiting in the back alley, X’rhun is quickly ambushed, though he is much faster than his would-be assailants and they are quickly on the ground with a cast of Verthunder and a flick of his rapier. </p><p>He expects to wait some time for Y’uria to return. He turns around and wipes his rapier clean with a cloth he carries, only to feel someone approaching his direction once more. Though two steps forward and a steady voice makes him realize who it is. </p><p>“I have completed sweeping the mining shaft,” Y’uria declares with a small nod, as X’rhun turns to look at her. As he turns, X'rhun feels the familiar hum of the magic balancing within her, but for a moment — he senses something darker before it disappears completely. </p><p>X’rhun can’t help but frown as the younger miqo'te gives him a questioning look: “Is everything alright?”</p><p>The flash of <em>something</em> quickly disappears as X’rhun shakes his head at her questioning glance before speaking to what had happened to him in a matter of minutes.</p><p>“--I did, however, allow one to escape my blade,” he remarks as he tries to get to the order at hand though Y’uria cannot help but give him <em> a look </em>, “On purpose, of course! He seemed eager to disengage and I obliged. He limped off towards the coast, but with the wound I gave him -- he’ll not have fled far.” </p><p>The two of them end up watching Master Wilkin safely leave the Wandering Sands before heading to the coastline where the assailant had run off to. There isn’t much to say about the situation when they would have to search for another lead to find the real mastermind behind all this. Instead, blue eyes watch as Y’uria hands him a letter like it's the most delicate thing there could be. </p><p>He doesn’t notice how large and awestruck her eyes grow as he begins to read the letter aloud:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> You have my eternal gratitude. Twice now has my life been saved by the red mages. And twice by one in particular. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Mayhap you remember the day, twenty years ago, when the Crimson Duelists fought to save the life of a child. I remember you, Master X’rhun, for your scarlet grab was forever etched in my memory.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“‘Tis a strange feeling,” X’rhun starts after reading the letter, though more to himself than anyone else, “to be recognized for a decades-old deed. Had he not known me, would he have been ready to place his life in our hands, I wonder.” </p><p>“That is always a question to wonder about,” Y’uria’s voice pulls him out of his daze, as he looks to see her giving him a half-smile, like she understood where the sentiment was coming from. </p><p>However, instead of asking about such a thing, X’rhun manages to try it into something about himself, lest the air turn sour due to such bitter memories: “Aside from a few wrinkles, I supposed I have changed little in my appearance. I was clothed thus when we worked to evacuate out fellow Ala Mhigans...even as the homeland we knew crumbled around us.” </p><p>X’rhun looks at his pupil directly in the eye when he says the next part, like she needs to hear most of all: “But in the end, it is the lives that matter, not the place. Regardless of the circumstances, a red mage must strive to achieve the greatest good.”</p><p>He finishes off by saying: “So I have always believed. Our actions are our reward, a little acknowledgement does wonders to sustain one's faith, huh?”</p><p>Y’uria can’t help but let out a light laugh and nod, while X’rhun cannot help but feel a little proud over what he had caused. </p><p>At the end of the and as they part ways for now, X’rhun would do his best to ease his pupil’s thoughts on what it meant to be a red mage -- and if it helped her thoughts on what it meant to be a hero, well that was all right with him too. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn’t take so much as a letter to have Y’uria back at the edges of Ul’dah. There was so much that needed to be done in Ishgard and Alphinaud’s worry plagued the back of her mind, but she could not let X’rhun down either.  </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Regardless of the circumstances, a red mage must strive to achieve the greatest good.” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He finishes off by saying: “So I have always believed. Our actions are our reward, a little acknowledgement does wonders to sustain one's faith, huh?” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>His words had jumbled around in her head for a good amount of time since she had last seen him. Y’uria understood where he was coming from, but there was still a lot of anger in her over what had happened back in the banquet in Ul’dah and what she had to deal with now. </p><p>Y’uria had never considered herself a hero, but the rest of the world didn’t seem to agree with her anymore.</p><hr/><p>Aleport is a different story though, as Y’uria welcomes the salty sea air into her lungs once she gets there. Limsa Lomisa has always been foreign to Y’urin since it didn’t have the familiarity of home like Gridania did or the places she was so used to like Ul’dah had been once. It was also the complete opposite of Ishgard, so for once she welcomed how much of a stranger she could feel like by the sea. </p><p>“My apologies for dragging you halfway across the realm,” X’rhun smiles, unaware that this is something that she sorely needs, “But, I did promise you a journey! Now, as for the merchantman, I am told it is anchored a short distance offshore.” </p><p>X’rhun tells her that they have to find the connection to the ship and the people that have been attacking their associates and Y’uria is more than happy to search around and ask. The older Miqo'te leaves her to wonder where the ship is located as she found herself happier with a fetch quest than she had been in some time. </p><p>However, she doesn’t expect for some simple questions to end up like this, though she should be used to it by now -- all the fighting and sudden surprises thrown at her. </p><p>Blue eyes scan over the blond-haired teenager that they had pulled out of the crate that X’rhun has just been trying to open. She looks around in confusion before starting straight at the Miqo'te. </p><p>“What? Where...am I?” the blond girl, not older than 16 summers old, as she mumbles to herself before Y’uria explains what had been going to this point. She can’t help but feel extreme remorse for the girl and all that could have happened to her since being placed in a cramped box.</p><p>“Was I sleeping? ...In a box? What an odd thing for me to do,” she murmurs to herself in a complete loss of who she might be and the circumstances she might be in. Y’uria can’t help but feel helpless about the situation at hand. </p><p>“Do you remember anything?” the red mage in training can’t help but ask. </p><p>“Of course, I do….Or perhaps not,” the blond pauses for a moment, “ No, wait, I remember something! Arya! My name is Arya...I think. Is it?”</p><p>“It’s a lovely name,” Y’uria finds that is the only real way that she can answer back because regardless of everything she had done so far, she hadn’t dealt with a missing child with a case of amnesia before.</p><p>“...Do you think so? Then I supposed it will do for now,” the girl now dubbed Arya turns her direction at Y’uria with a curious stare, “And what a girl call you?”</p><p>The rag mage in training gives her name. Arya smiles and nod in understanding before trying it herself. </p><p>“Yuria,” the blond girl states in a way that the miqo'te is all too familiar with by now -- the syllables all running together in a straight sound, “I’ll try to remember that. Thank you very much for letting me out.”</p><p>Y’uria is ready to nod when she feels the wind behind her. X’rhun is quickly at her side with a worried look on his face:</p><p>“What happened here? Is aught amiss?” </p><p>Blue eyes go from looking at Y’uria to Arya, but before she can say anything Arya is already behind her, hiding from the older miqo'te. Y’uria’s ears perk for a moment, as she does her best to explain the situation to her mentor.</p><p>“...This lass was in the box?” he asks, stupefied at the situation Arya had been placed in, “I might suspect a stowaway, but it was more likely she was kidnapped.” </p><p>X’rhun looks directly at Arya and Y’uria can feel her trembling from behind. If the situation had not been so dire or strange, she might’ve laughed, though she is close to when Arya shakes her head and backs off even more.</p><p>“Come now,” X’rhun speaks with a bit of exhaustion and desperation that was new to her, “You needn’t fear me so. Y’uria, please say something reassuring, would you?”</p><p>“He’s as gentle as a kitten,” Y’uria responds before she can even think of a more eloquent response. She freezes for a moment, unsure of what to say but glad that she can’t see her mentor’s response while looking at the girl behind her. </p><p>“He is?” Arya asked before she nods in affirmation of her own strange wording, “If you say so, Yuria then it must be true.”</p><p>X’rhun can’t help but sigh and shake his head at the two young women: “Well, you seem to have made a new friend. Let’s see about arranging some lodgings for now, and we can discuss where to go from there.” </p><p>They return to the center of the port, Y’uria truly happy to give her attention to Arya if it meant not having to think of what embarrassing things came out of her mouth just moments before. </p><hr/><p>
  <span>X’rhun is more than happy to finalize where they will be staying as Y’uria gives a quick link shell call to Alphinaud to explain the circumstance and why she will be staying another night away from Ishgard. He might have not liked the idea from the tone he had used with her, but he has as much of a bleeding heart as her when it came to these sorts of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of it all, she finds herself more tired than she realized as she opens the door to the open-space inn and finds X’rhun across the wall border to a sleeping Arya. She looks at the sleeping girl before looking at her mentor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The poor girl was asleep within moments,” he explains as Y’uria tries to stifle a yawn herself, “The ordeal must’ve left her exhausted….As for the result of our efforts in relation to the cargo, I suggest we continue this conversation outside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’uria lets out a tired groan before following the older miqo'te outside, though the rest of the conversation is almost all a blur. The days with very little sleep and the change of atmosphere --warm and sunny on her skin-- are finally catching up to her after the adrenaline from fighting has left her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears something about assassins not being welcomed to the ports, but the rest becomes muddles as blue eyes meet hers and X’rhun gives her a weary smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her condition will improve with time,” he keeps on explaining, “And once her memories have returned, we can learn who she is and just as importantly, perhaps -- the circumstances which lead to her capture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’uria nods and is all but ready to leave the man in search for somewhere to rest, but the red mage seems full of surprises tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, we should let her rest from the whole ordeal,” X’rhun nods to himself, “And you should get some sleep as well. I paid for the second bed next to Arya’s, if you wish to take it up for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This that causes her to perk up once more: “I--cannot put you out of bed. I am sure I can find--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y’uria,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the sternness and kindness she had spoken of only briefly before stops her, “I am not put off from letting you get some shut eye. After everything you have done today, you deserve some rest. I am sure Arya would appreciate your company should she wake as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are so many excuses and half-truths she wants to slip out, so that X’rhun does not put himself out for her of all people, but they all seem to die down with the steely look he gives her. In the end, all Y’uria can do is nod before she lets out a deep yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Yuria,” X’rhun states with no more room for argument. His protege just nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you and good night,” she lets out in exhaustion before going back to the inn.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’uria falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, while a certain other miqo'te keeps on working on gathering more information and wondering exactly what someone had meant by </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle as a kitten. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>